


Leadworth

by Krytella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dildos, Drabble, F/M, Gangbang, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krytella/pseuds/Krytella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Almost want to apologize for how dirty this is (almost). I think it's a perfectly valid fantasy, and I'm not trying to insult Amy's character here.</p></blockquote>





	Leadworth

As Amy moves her fingers slowly over her slick cunt, she lets her imagination run free. Who does she want today? Who does she want to want her? Why not all of them? The whole town, the whole bloody boring town, she gets in her little outfit and they all want a kiss-o-gram. They might as well all fuck her. She's alone in a room and they come in one by one. Find her slick, fill her up, come in her and leave, used up.

The dildo hits her g-spot just right and she comes hard. They all want her.

**Author's Note:**

> Almost want to apologize for how dirty this is (almost). I think it's a perfectly valid fantasy, and I'm not trying to insult Amy's character here.


End file.
